Monogamous
by BabyKay47
Summary: Danny and Mindy talk about taking their relationship to the next level.


Mindy was absolutely happy. She and Danny were dating, and even though they still argued daily, she felt really confident in their relationship.

"Hey, you," she said smiling at him as they held hands on the subway. He was wearing a dark blue button down and a pair of jeans, and he looked so good she almost wanted to cry. But she really wanted to do was bone him.

Danny smiled back. "Hey."

"I think we should stop using condoms."

"What?" Danny choked.

"You heard me."

"Yes! But I don't think that it's an appropriate conversation for the subway." He nodded awkwardly at the old woman standing behind them who was eyeing them oddly.

"I know that, but it just popped into my head because I was looking at you and you just look so bangable."

"Mindy, you really need to learn to use your brain to mouth filter. Not everything you think needs to be said."

"I know, I know you are right, but I think this needs to be talked about."

"I agree, but just not here. How about when we get to the office. I don't have any early appointments, so how about then?"

"Okay. You've got a deal."

* * *

The rest of the ride was interminably long. To say that he was intrigued was an understatement. What did she mean by it? Did she want to try to have children? He knew that she was a little worried about it, especially considering the cruel things he had said to her when he had briefly agreed to be her gynecologist—things that he had regretted saying immediately, but had been too proud to apologize for. However, he wasn't worried about it at all. He felt confident that when the time was right, it would happen, and at the moment he felt like they had all the time in the world. But at the same time, he was surprised to find that the thought of having kids with Mindy didn't faze him at all. If that's what she wanted, then that's what he wanted, too.

When they got to the elevators, he was pleased to find that they were alone so that he could broach the topic again. He leaned in close so that he could whisper in her ear. "Why don't you want to use condoms?" He wasn't at all prepared for what she said next.

"I want to feel you come inside me. I want your come to leak out of me when I get out of bed. The thought of it is making me wet even now." She grinned up at him like the cat that caught the canary in its mouth, and he felt a surge of lust grip him deep in his balls.

Then the elevator doors chimed and she stepped out saucily swinging her hips. He knew his mouth had to be hanging wide open in shocked arousal, so he purposefully closed his mouth and followed her out. He was suddenly sporting an erection, too, so he paused outside of the elevator so he could pull himself together. It was a good thing he did because as soon as they walked in they were bombarded with an office emergency (a cat had gotten into the office and terrorized Bones who then urinated all over the office, so that was fun trying to get rid of a stray cat and clean up after a scared pup) and they didn't get the chance to have that talk after all.

* * *

He finally found her again in the doctors' lounge. She had been called in for an emergency with one of her patients, so he had decided to bring her take out.

"Hey, you," he called out to her as he entered the room. She was stretched out on the sofa looking exhausted, but still utterly irresistible in his eyes.

"Hey," she replied, sitting up to give him room to sit down next to her.

"How did it go?"

"We managed to get the bleeding to stop, but it's going to be a rough next few weeks for Mrs. Fuller."

"That's good," he said. "Look, I got you food from your favorite Thai place."

"Oh, thank you! You're a godsend." She gave him a peck on the lips.

"So...about what you said earlier..."

"You wanna talk about this now? Here? All right."

"What do you mean that you want to do it without condoms?"

"I just mean that we are in love and in a monogamous relationship, so I think we're ready to take it to the next level."

"Okay, but isn't the next level usually moving in together, then getting engaged, then married, and _then_ maybe thinking about having kids?"

"What? Wait—you think I want to have kids with you?"

"Well, don't you?"

"Well, yes…I do. But not right now! Are you kidding me? We just started dating like a month ago, and my egg supply might be dwindling daily, but I'm not that desperate yet!"

"Then I'm confused."

"Obviously. I just meant I want to do it with you without a condom. Literally. That's it. I feel safe enough with you that I don't feel like we need that extra level of protection anymore. And I just want to know what it feels like to have you inside me, skin to skin with no more barriers in between us."

Again stab of desire shot through him at her words. He could just imagine how hot and wet she would feel taking him all the way in and squeezing him tight. He'd fantasized a lot about it, but he hadn't wanted to push her, and now he felt relieved that she had been the first one to bring it up. So he grabbed her face and leaned in to press his lips against hers. "God, I've wanted this for so long. I can't wait to feel you completely naked."

"I know, me too." She kissed him long and deep, and ran her hands along his arms and hard biceps. Then she pulled back. "Now all we need to do is get tested."

"Tested? I thought you said you trusted me."

"I do! I know that when we get our test results back everything will be all clear, but it's standard procedure. Whenever I decide to go bareback with a guy we both get tested. It's so that we both know what we're getting into. And it's kind of the reason why I should have known Josh was up to no good. I mean he always said he would get around to doing it, but he never did. He was probably trying to hide the clap or something. Thank god we always used a condom!"

"And…have you done it without a condom with a lot of guys?"

"Well...there was Tom, Casey, Charlie, and now you."

"Charlie?"

"Yeah, he doesn't play around. He told me he wanted to get tested on our second date, and I was like 'okay.'"

"That was really quick for you to get so intimate with a guy."

"Well I was a bit heartbroken at the time and maybe a little vulnerable," she replied defensively.

"But still…I've had to wait a whole month, not to mention the month before that when you didn't want to have sex with me—"

"Oh, come on, you can't be bringing up that again! You don't get to judge me for what I did before we were in a relationship. Besides you could have asked me before. I would have said yes!"

"But if you would have said yes, why did you wait so long to ask me?"

"I just wanted to be sure. I just wanted to make sure that you were really into this and that you weren't going to get scared again and push me away. Okay? I was afraid, so I waited."

She was looking at him with that wounded look in her eyes that he hated, and he immediately regretted what he had said . "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry that I hurt you so much that you were afraid that this wouldn't last. But I promise you, this is for real. This is what I want. I want to take our relationship to the next level, and the next level after that, and the next level after that. And I want to go at your pace. But please tell me if there's something you want but you're too afraid to say it. Because I want to give you everything."

Mindy seemed stunned by his admission, but pleased, too. "That goes for you, too, buddy."

Danny smiled. "Agreed."

She quickly drew him into another kiss that left them both breathless and a bit unsatisfied, but anticipating what was to come soon.


End file.
